You'll Love Me Forever, Real or Not Real?
by ForeverUndyingFlame
Summary: Happy Valentines Day! This is a cute one-shot about Peeta and Katniss at a Valentine's Day dance. Loads of fluff,sweetness,happiness and love. Hope you guys like it, enjoy! And I hope you guys had a great day spreading love around today,love you all!


Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you guys had a fun day today, and spreaded some love around (:  
This is a cute one-shot of Peeta and Katniss at a Valentine's Day dance, very fluffy and sweet 3 (: Enjoy!

* * *

Katniss' POV

A faint smile plays on my lips as I see Finnick bouncing around with Annie to the song playing throughout the party room. Everyone is here to celebrate at the Valentine's Day Dance.

Decorations are hung around the gym consisting of hearts and glimmering streamers. Red, pink, and white give a warm impression of the room. Roses and petals are spread across the room, giving the room a romantic feel. Lastly, the light is a soft rosy colour that glows and illuminates every detail of Peeta's face wonderfully.

Looking up at him, I smile. "Want to dance?", he asks. I nod.

He takes one of my hands in his, while the other is resting on my waist. A fast beat song comes on and we dance about. He leads me by rocking back and forth but I end up stabbing his foot with my heel.

"Sorry, Peeta. I told you that I was a bad dancer!", I can explain.

Peeta gives me a warm smile and gives me hearty chuckle. "It's alright, Katniss. I'll teach you".

I roll my eyes at him and laugh. "Alright. But don't blame me if I step on your foot your foot by accident", I joke.

"Okay, start by stepping back and I'll follow", he instructs. I do so and his feet move with mine.

"Good, now I'll step back and you follow", he says. I nod and he steps back. When I step with him I trip on my own feet, causing my to lose my balance.

"Peeta!", I exclaim as I flail my arms in circles. He quickly comes to my rescue and comes to catch me. Our faces are no more than an inch apart and I blush. He grins and leans a little closer. But his artificial leg slips and we both end up tripping and falling. I'm on top of him and he's under me. I start laughing and looking burying my face into his shoulder. He smells of bread, cinnamon, and everything that reminds me of him. I get lost in my thoughts but Peeta interrupts.

"You can get up, anytime now", he says. My cheeks instantly flood with colour as I scurry off him and pull him up.

A slow song starts and Haymitch is up at the microphone. "We are slowing things down, grab a partner and bring them close", he says, as sober as he could possibly be. I see him wink as Peeta as he walks off the stage, in search of drinks.

Peeta holds out his hand to me. "Shall we?", he asks.

A grin spreads across my face. "We shall".

He wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap mines around his neck. We sway back and forth to the soft music playing in the background.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love be everything that you need_Resting my head against his chest, I hear his steady heart beat as we sway back and forth. This moment feels perfect, I yearn to feel this moment with Peeta forever.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven that'll make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the and protection_My eyes become watery as the meaning of the lyrics settle in. This song couldn't be any more perfect to match the love Peeta and I will share for eternities and beyond.

Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears divide you

I look up deeply into his blue eyes, the colour of the ocean. My memories flood back from his eyes that never lose it's colour and determination. From the Reaping, the cave, the day when he gave me the bread that kept me going. But the clearest to me is when our eyes met for no more than a second and then I saw the dandelion, where I found hope.

Peeta presses his forehead to mine gently and whispers at the same time that the lyric comes up. "I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply, do".

And I know, he is telling the truth. After everything I've been through, I'll always have the fire in me to keep going if I am with Peeta. "You'll love me forever real, or not real?", I ask, remembering the moment he asked me that.

"Real".

* * *

Aww, cute ending. (: I hope you guys liked it, this is for Valentine's Day! Also, I reccomend that you listen to this song, Truly Madly Deeply by- Cascada. It's very sweet!

Anyways, Happy Valentin's Day, Love you guys all! Please review, and spread some love to me too 3 !


End file.
